1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connectors, and particularly to the plug connector with a heat sink structure.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Publication No. US20160149324, published to Regnier on May 26, 2016, discloses a plug connecter to be mated with a receptacle connector. The plug connector comprises a metal shell, and a printed circuit board received in the metal shell. The metal shell comprises a unitarily formed heat sink thereon to be mated with the receptacle connector. Anyhow, the unitary structure on the shell may be not beneficial for manufacturing, or may occupy too much surface of the metal shell.
An improved plug connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.